A Wonderful Misunderstanding
by 10051
Summary: Pre-Abyss. It's a lovely day, but Oz knows it could've been better had his precious Gil been by his side. Speaking of Gilbert, the young servant was nowhere to be found. Eventually Oz does finds him stuck in one of the most unusual of places. Oz must now save him, which eventually leads to a wonderful misunderstanding on Gilbert's part. Written for Gil's birthday


Hello there, lovely readers~ This is just a short, fluffy (sort of) oneshot written for Gil's birthday. It has nothing to do with birthdays though -Fail- Anyways, this is my first Pandora Hearts as well as my first Gil/Oz (OTP! Ozbert too~) fic, so do forgive me if Oz and Gilbert seem too out of character.

Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Oz stretched his arms above his head with a wide grin on his face. It was a peaceful day; the kind where the weather was just right and there was nothing that acted as a bother to the young Vessalius heir, so Oz couldn't have been happier.

...On second thought, maybe if he hadn't been trying to hide from the infernal Mrs. Kate and if his beloved servant was by his side, he would've been in bliss.

Oh well, thought Oz. He was sure that Gilbert was probably waiting for him somewhere since Oz was supposed to be having his daily lessons with Mrs. Kate at this point in time. All he had to do was look around hard enough, and then he would drag Gil off somewhere secluded to play. So far, Oz had searched all over the mansion's interior but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. That left outside the mansion, mainly in one of the gardens or maybe even the surrounding forest.

Oz stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a faint, high-pitched shriek.

He instantly recognised that voice; it belonged to Gilbert, and judging by the direction of the sound it seemed to have come from somewhere behind the mansion. Oz quickly broke into a sprint, ignoring the several warning cries of other servants complaining that he would be in trouble if Mrs. Kate caught him running down the halls but Oz promptly ignored them. He felt a pang of guilt for seeming rude but right now Gil was much more important than anything else.

Oz emerged outside and wandered aimlessly on the neatly trimmed lawn for some time, looking for any sign of Gilbert. Apart from a small brown cat that was sitting near a tree, licking its paw and grooming itself, Gilbert was nowhere to be found. Oz tried calling out for his best friend, and almost immediately he heard Gilbert's distressed voice calling out to him in response.

"Y-young M-M-Master!"

Oz's eyes darted from left to right, but he saw no one. Gilbert called him again, a little louder this time, and that's when Oz noticed that the voice was coming from _above_. Oz trailed his gaze upwards and gasped in surprise when he saw Gilbert sitting in a tree, perched atop a large, thick branch, then briefly wondered how on earth the usually frail and unenergetic boy even managed to get up there.

"Gil! What happened?" asked Oz, though he could pretty much guess from the cat's presence. Still, he had to confirm it with Gil just to be sure.

"Y-young Master, I...! I was- I had- I-"

"Gil! Calm down! Take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Then, "And call me Oz!"

Gilbert obediently did as told and after only a few seconds of hesitation, he began his short tale. "I-I had been reading a book in my room since it was time for your lessons but a few minutes later M-Mrs. Kate came in and told me you were nowhere to be found s-so she told me to help her look. I decided to check the forest at one point but before I could get there, I spotted a c-c-ca-cat a-and it s-s-saw me too. It suddenly started coming close and I tried to run away, b-but I realised my back was up against the tree s-so I..."

"So you climbed up the tree?" finished Oz, with a hint of incredulousness in his voice.

Gilbert simply nodded in response, after which Oz shook his head while sighing before smiling fondly at his cute servant's antics.

_"Leave it to Gil to somehow brighten my day without even trying."_

"Y-young Master Oz! Please save me!" begged Gilbert, who was practically at the verge of tears.

Oz's head snapped back up at the somewhat zealous request made to him by his best friend, and practically bit his lip in some vague attempt to hold back the weird thoughts triggered by the fat tears pooling in the corner of Gil's eyes, his quivering voice and that rosy, embarrassed blush that dusted his delicious cheeks.

Oz felt a shiver run down his spine as he took in all those features.

Oh, Gil was absolutely _wonderful _when he begged like that.

Letting his sadistic side take over, Oz promptly refused Gil's plea for help to which the raven-haired boy cried out a "why?" of protest. Oz just smirked while thinking rapidly for a moment before saying, "I don't see why I should", teasingly.

Gil nearly sobbed. "Please, Young Master Oz! I-I'll do anything!"

Oz's eyes instantly took on a mischievous glint as he directed them back up at Gilbert's direction before asking, "Really? Anything?"

"Yes, a-anything!"

_"Well, technically he has to do anything I say since he's my servant but still, this could be fun."_

Deciding that he had seen Gilbert beg enough, Oz pretended to ponder over it for a minute before speaking.

"For starters, I want you to call me just Oz. How many times must I ask you to do that anyway?"

"S-sorry Young Ma- I mean..." Oz looked at Gilbert expectantly, until the younger boy finally mumbled "O-Oz" shyly.

"Good. Now, I'll save you, but only if you promise never to help Mrs. Kate look for me ever again!"

"Eh?! B-but that's-"

"If you don't agree then I suppose I'll just leave and-"

"Okay! Okay, I agree! I won't help her!"

"_And_," added Oz, stressing on that one-syllable word, "You're going to play with me when I don't feel like taking my lessons."

Gilbert nearly protested again. _Nearly. _But the thought of being left alone with a cat terrified him to the point that he couldn't have cared less about what the consequences were as long as Oz could save him from that heinous creature. And so, after getting Gilbert's approval, Oz laughed while scooping up the cat in his arms, which briefly gave a mewl of protest, before disappearing back into the mansion. Upon his return, Gilbert asked if it was really gone to which Oz gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up. Gilbert briefly sighed in relief and then moved to get down from the tree. But after a few seconds, it dawned to Gilbert that he didn't know how.

"Gil? What are you waiting for? Come down here and let's go play!"

"Oz, I can't!" cried Gil weakly.

"What?" exclaimed Oz; disbelief evident in his voice.

"I can't get down! I'm stuck!" Gilbert's eyes widened in fear as an ominous thought hit him "I'm going to be stuck in this tree forever!"

"D-don't be silly, Gil!" scolded Oz half-heartedly. He would've teased Gilbert for his childishness too, had he not been a tad bit anxious himself. Despite this, however, Oz couldn't help but notice how Gilbert ironically seemed just like a cat himself; stuck in a tree and unable to come down.

Suddenly Oz had an idea.

"Gil! I know how to get you down!"

"R-really?" asked Gil hopefully.

"Yeah! It's simple. All you have to do is jump from there and I'll catch you!"

"No!" refused Gil, flat-out. "There's no way I could do that!"

"Wh-why not?" asked Oz, slightly taken aback.

"Because! B-because I might end up hurting the Young Master!" Gilbert exclaimed, before adding, in a much quieter voice, "A-and it's embarrassing..."

"Oh, c'mon Gil! I'll be fine. Just do it!"

"No," he repeated with worry written all over his face. Oz grumbled in annoyance before saying, "Gil, I want you to jump. That's an order."

Oz smiled in triumph when he saw Gilbert stiffen a bit as his words sunk in, and just as expected, they did the trick. Gilbert shakily stood up, leaning against the tree bark for support before leaning forward a little. The branch he was perched on wasn't that high up from the ground but nevertheless, Gilbert quickly jerked back at the thought of jumping. Oz noticed Gilbert's hesitance and sharply said, "Gil, relax! Don't hesitate otherwise you might mess up and hurt yourself. So have some confidence in yourself, alright? And have faith in me; I'll definitely catch you."

Gilbert nodded mutely before taking a deep breath and sneaking one last look down at Oz, who had his arms outstretched, before taking a literal leap of faith spurred by his Master's motivating words. Thankfully, Gilbert sailed right for Oz's waiting arms and Oz managed to latch onto Gil with a muffled 'oof'. But the height at which Gilbert jumped combined with the force of gravity was too much for Oz, causing him to fall onto his back rather hard with Gilbert still in his arms.

Gilbert, who had shut his eyes the second his feet left the branch, opened them once everything had stilled. But they went wide when he saw Oz below him, face forming a wince and eyes scrunched shut. Before Gilbert had time to panic for his Master's well-being however, the proximity of their faces registered to him and he immediately straightened, straddling Oz with his legs on either side of the boy's hips rather than laying on top of his chest which he had been a moment ago. He immediately felt his cheeks turn warm and his heart race at the thought of having been so close to his Master, but he had no idea why.

"O-Oz! Are you alright? Are you in pain? I-is there anything I can do for you to make it go away?"

Oz let out a soft groan of pain before opening his eyes and slowly moving to sit up a bit while supporting his weight on his left arm. He then forced a tiny smile before saying, "Don't worry, Gil. I just ended up hitting my elbow, that's all. I'll be fine," he finished, with a much more confident smile. Then, without thinking, he added offhandedly, "Though, I'd be much better with a kiss~" before laughing off the not-so-subtle pain beginning to grow in his elbow.

When he didn't get a response from Gilbert after many seconds, Oz tried to peer at the boy's face, who had his head hung forward, causing a curtain of raven locks to block out his expression. Oz made out what seemed to be a contemplative and hesitant look on his face, as well as a prominent blush painting his cheeks.

"Gil?"

When there was no response after several seconds, Oz was about to ask what was wrong but never got the chance since Gilbert suddenly raised his head, gently gripped Oz's shoulders and leaned forward to press his lips lightly against Oz's in an innocent kiss. Oz gasped audibly against Gil's lips and at once he felt his left arm turn into jelly. Unable to support Oz's and Gilbert's combined weight, his arm gave way making Oz fall back once more, taking Gilbert – who was still holding onto his Master's shoulders – along with him. As soon as he felt Oz move, Gilbert instinctively wrapped his arms around Oz's neck while the sudden fall caused his lips to press against Oz's even firmer, causing him to gasp as well. This all resulted in their kiss deepening more than either of them had intended.

Both boys stayed like that for what seemed like an excruciatingly long but embarrassing time, during which a full-on warm blush bloomed across their faces; particularly red on Oz's. Gilbert was the first one to react by pulling back, taking a deep gasp of air as he sat up. Having felt the lack of oxygen a few moments ago and fearing that he had nearly suffocated Oz, Gilbert instantly began stuttering apologies with tears in his eyes while Oz simply stared up at him, dazed.

Eventually, Oz snapped out of it and asked, "G-Gil... Why did you k-kiss me?"

Gil, who had previously been stuttering incessantly momentarily stopped to answer his Master's question with a confused look. "I-isn't that what you wished for, Oz?"

"I-I-"

"Or maybe I did it wrong?" wondered Gilbert aloud, more to himself. His face then creased in concentration as he began muttering under his breath. "No, I'm sure that's how Uncle Oscar taught me..."

Unfortunately, Oz's sharp hearing picked up Gilbert's monologue, causing him to gasp in shock. "Gil! What do you mean how Uncle Oscar 'taught you'? H-he didn't... And you... Not with him?!" blurted Oz, as he gazed at Gil with a look of horror.

"What are you talking about, Oz?" asked Gilbert, genuinely confused.

"No, what are _you_ talking about, Gil? What's all this about Uncle Oscar 'teaching' you?"

"Oh, that. You see, one day Uncle Oscar took me down to the village square while he ran some personal errands. On the way, we passed by a secluded park and sitting on a bench under a tree, I saw two people doing something. When I asked Uncle Oscar what they were doing, he said they were kissing."

_"Kissing? What's that?"_

_"Why, Gilbert, don't you know? It's the second most amazing way to show someone that you love and care about them."_

_"Second? What's the first?"_

_"Ah, you're too young to know about that right now~"_

_"Oh... I see. I think. Um, U-uncle Oscar?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"H-how do you k-kiss someone?"_

_"Oh, that's simple! You just press your lips against theirs. Of course, there are various types of kissing as well, bu~t I think that's all you need to know for now."_

After that, Uncle Oscar had asked Gil why he had asked such a question before figuring out an answer himself, then pestered Gil to tell him who his little Gil wanted to show his love to. Gilbert had stammered in embarrassment, claiming that there was no such person, but in the back of his mind he figured that if kissing was the second best way to show someone that you love them then perhaps he would kiss Oz someday.

Of course, Gil never mentioned the rest of the conversation to Oz.

Oz, on the other hand, was absolutely dumbstruck. How could anyone be so innocent? Yet it was that innocence along with the embarrassment and confusion written all over his servant's face that caused Oz's heart to skip a beat. All these qualities just made his precious Gil seem even more endearing than he already was, and Oz didn't dare correct Gil by saying that Uncle Oscar was probably talking about a different kind of love and that Oz meant a kiss to his elbow since kisses on the lips were for people who were in love with each other (not to say that wasn't exactly the case here).

After a few moments, Oz grinned before moving to sit up. Gilbert immediately moved off of him and helped Oz stand up, keeping his hand on Oz's shoulder and the other on his arm to steady him. When Oz straightened, he quickly leaned in and gave Gil a soft peck on the lips, causing the younger boy to turn red again, before pulling back.

"Don't worry, Gil. You were right. That's exactly what I wished for. Also, from now on it's your duty to kiss me whenever I get hurt, because it instantly made me feel better." What he said was no lie, because the giddy sense of happiness Oz was feeling bubbling within him dulled the pain he felt in his elbow, to the point where it was almost non-existent. Then, he quietly added, "But, uh, you are only to do so when we're alone."

"Yes, Oz... Eh?" Gilbert tilted his head to the right ever so slightly as confusion hit him once more. "Alone? Why?" he asked, as clueless as ever.

But Oz was already skipping back to the mansion, much happier than he had been when the day had started.

_"It's a very good thing I told one of the other servants to take care of that cat. Combine it with Ada's cat and that means more chances of him getting stuck in a tree, as well as more chances of saving my cute little Gil~"_

* * *

Ending the fic was a little hard; I always tend to have difficulty with endings, so if anyone found it odd then you know why.

Reviews are most welcome, so please do if you've got the time~


End file.
